


Dentro de mí

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not really but something like that), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Healing Saliva, Masturbation, Merman Peter Hale, Merpeople, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Werewolf Peter, Non-consensual Mpreg, Oviposition, Scott is a Bad Friend, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Mientras la manada disfruta bañándose en un lago, una criatura acuática intenta ahogar a Stiles, pero lo libera y escapa antes de que puedan atraparla. Parece que no van a tener que preocuparse más del tema, pero tendrá consecuencias que nadie espera. Hay algo dentro de Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter no forma parte de la familia Hale. A Scott lo mordió un alfa salvaje que había matado previamente a Laura. Derek mató más tarde a dicho alfa.

Los adolescentes de la manada estaban pasando la tarde en el lago de la reserva. Había música, comida y alcohol (normal y mezclado con acónito). Quizás alguno debería haber pensado en lo recurrente que era una escena como aquella en las películas de terror. Un grupo de adolescentes bañándose despreocupadamente en un lago rodeados de oscuros bosques. Pero, hey, no es como si hubiera monstruos ni psicópatas perturbados en la tranquila ciudad de Beacon Hills. Oh. Espera.

Stiles gritó, pero su grito se transformó en burbujas cuando su cabeza quedó sumergida bajo el agua. Algo tiraba de él, podía sentir una garra envolviendo su tobillo, unas afiladas uñas clavándose en su piel.

¿También en el lago? ¿Es que no había un solo lugar en todo Beacon Hills libre de criaturas sobrenaturales? Y por supuesto que tenía que tocarle a él. Miró hacia abajo mientras era arrastrado más y más profundo, pero no podía ver qué era; el cielo ya estaba iluminado solo por la luz de la luna y el lago era una masa oscura impenetrable. Más burbujas escaparon de su boca. No le quedaba aire. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiendo su cuerpo desesperado por liberarse. Era inútil, el agarre no cedía y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. ¿Por qué nadie venía a rescatarlo? ¿Es que los hombres lobo no saben bucear? Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente.

  


  


Despertó escupiendo agua, sus pulmones y su garganta ardiendo. Su cabeza se sentía como si aún estuviera sumergido y por un momento quiso luchar, defenderse, pero vio el rostro de Scott y se tranquilizó al momento. Oía a los demás a su alrededor, diciendo cosas como «nos has asustado», «creíamos que te perdíamos», pero no prestaba realmente atención.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?—le preguntó a Scott, agarrándose a él para poder levantarse sobre piernas temblorosas.

—No lo sé. Te soltó cuando me vio y solo pude distinguir algo como una aleta y unos ojos azules brillantes.

—¿Pero dónde está? Quiero decir, el lago no es tan grande—tenía apenas cincuenta metros de diámetro y a primera vista no parecía ser tan profundo como para albergar ninguna criatura grande en su interior.

—Debe de ser algo mágico, como esas bolsas sin fondo o algo así. Buceé muchos metros hasta encontrarte y lo que fuera aquello siguió nadando más profundo todavía.

—Genial, ahora tenemos un lago sin fondo o quizás comunica con otra dimensión o con otro mundo, no nos bastaba con el Nemeton—resopló sarcástico, mirando con recelo la superficie aparentemente tranquila del agua.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos y busquemos información en los bestiarios, no podemos dejar esto así, podría atacar a otra persona—dijo Lydia, recogiendo ya su bolso.

Los demás asintieron. Aquel era un sitio frecuentado por jóvenes como ellos y no podían arriesgarse a tener ninguna víctima. Recogieron sus cosas, incluyendo toda la basura que habían producido, y regresaron a los coches. Quedaron para verse en el loft e investigar al día siguiente, pero esa misma noche Stiles ya estaba sumergido en el bestiario de los Argent. Estaba demasiado alterado como para dormir. Había estado a punto de morir, tan increíblemente cerca, y todo su cuerpo se sentía vibrando intranquilo. No podía quitarse la sensación del agua entrando en sus pulmones, de esa garra alrededor de su tobillo. Había dejado una marca roja en su piel.

Reunió toda la información que pudo sobre criaturas marinas, siendo su prioridad las sirenas ya que parecían ser las más habituales, aunque solían vivir en el mar, no en lagos. Aun así, había muchas criaturas que ahogaban a sus víctimas, no podía reducir la búsqueda sin más información. Tampoco había encontrado nada sobre un lago que comunicara a otro mundo.

Con toda esa información, se dirigió al loft a la mañana siguiente. Era tan temprano que fue el primero en llegar, café en mano porque no había dormido nada. Tan solo Derek y Cora se encontraban allí, el alfa sentado en un sillón con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y el ceño fruncido en una expresión de preocupación y/o molestia (su expresión por defecto), mientras que su hermana estaba sentada relajadamente en el sofá con el móvil en la mano.

—¿Por qué no estáis investigando?—preguntó como saludo.

—Buenos días a ti también, Stiles—respondió Cora sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

—Ya has estado haciendo tu propia investigación—le dijo Derek, sabiendo que no habría podido contenerse.

—Sí, pero no he encontrado nada que se ajuste a lo que vio Scott ni sobre un lago sin fondo—dejó su portátil en la mesa de centro y echó el último sorbo a su café.

—Podrías habértelo ahorrado—le dijo Cora y cuando no dijo nada más Stiles gesticuló ampliamente con sus brazos para que continuara.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?—preguntó finalmente. Era demasiado temprano para esto, necesitaba por lo menos otros dos cafés para aguantar a la sociópata antisocial.

—Porque ya sabemos qué son—respondió y esperó una pausa dramática para añadir—: Pero creo que deberíamos esperar al resto de la manada para contároslo, así no habrá que explicarlo dos veces.

Stiles le tiró su bote vacío de café, pero Cora lo atrapó con la mano sin pestañear. Querría borrarle esa maldita sonrisa perversa de un puñetazo, pero sabía que lo único que acabaría roto sería su mano.

Fue a la cocina para hacerse otro café mientras enviaba mensajes furiosos al resto de la manada para que se apresuraran. Cuando el último de ellos llegó, casi una hora más tarde, todos se repartieron entre los muebles y el suelo como era habitual y miraron expectantes a Derek, su alfa, como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Stiles sabía que no era así, generalmente era él quien tenía que buscar toda la información porque Derek apenas tenía conocimientos sobre otras criaturas e incluso sobre los propios hombres lobo y su sociedad.

—Lo que os atacó ayer era un nunmyo. Podrían ser confundidos con una sirena por su apariencia, pero no tienen nada que ver, ni siquiera son de este mundo. Cuando están en el agua, tienen una aleta caudal como la de los delfines, pero pueden dividirla en dos piernas para caminar por tierra. Su piel es violácea, pelo verde parecido a algas y ojos brillantes azules. Tienen manos con garras bastante afiladas y unos dientes similares a los de un tiburón. Son fuertes y rápidos, incluso en tierra, y se pueden alimentar de cualquier criatura. El ser humano entraría fácilmente en su dieta. Sin embargo, dudo que su intención fuera devorarte.

—¡Intentó ahogarme! ¡Me arrastró hacia el fondo!—exclamó Stiles incrédulo.

—Lo sé, pero debe de haber algún motivo—insistió.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ellos?—era la primera vez que le oía decir tantas palabras seguidas y eso le sorprendía aún más que sus conocimientos.

—Mi madre nos llevó a Laura y a mí a verlos unos meses antes del fuego. Desde hace generaciones los nunmyos que aparecen en este lago tienen un trato con la manada Hale. Su mundo es peligroso, más que el nuestro, y vienen a este lago a tener a sus crías. A cambio de disfrutar de la protección que conlleva tener a sus crías en un lago en territorio custodiado por los Hale, no tienen permitido alimentarse de ningún humano o criatura sobrenatural que se encuentren en este mundo.

Stiles se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó bruscamente contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Dices que tienen este trato con la manada Hale, pero no ha habido manada Hale, ni ninguna otra, en este territorio en seis años. Quizás no saben que hay una nueva manada en la zona y al ver a un grupo de hombres lobo y otras criaturas junto a su lago pensaron que sus crías estaban en peligro y por eso atacaron o simplemente crean que el trato ya no tiene validez y les apeteciera comerse a un tierno humano.

—Lo dudo, no salen del lago así que es probable que no tengan ni idea de lo que ha estado pasando por aquí, pero es una posibilidad. Aun así, sería arriesgado atacar a una persona, humana o no, habiendo tantos hombres lobo alrededor. Aunque hubiera conseguido matarte, saben que acabaríamos cerrando el portal y se quedarían sin su zona segura. Sigo pensando que este... encuentro tenía otra intención.

—Fuera la intención que fuera—intervino Scott—, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelve a suceder o la próxima vez tendremos una víctima mortal.

—Es cierto. Vamos a visitar el lago—Derek se levantó, indicando con la cabeza a sus betas—. Stiles y Lydia, quedaos aquí e investigad.

—Espera, yo también quiero ir—se quejó Stiles, levantándose del sofá.

—Te quedas aquí—le ordenó Derek con su voz alfa, que realmente no afectaba al humano—. Si resulta que quieren pelear, serías un estorbo.

—Vaya, gracias, me siento muy apreciado—resopló sarcástico y se tiró de nuevo sobre el sofá.

No le sorprendía, era lo habitual. El frágil humano debía quedarse en casa para no resultar herido. Incluso Lydia como banshee salía más a menudo con ellos.

Fue inútil de todos modos. Incluso llamando a Deaton para que les ayudara no consiguieron nada, al parecer no había ningún nunmyo en el lago y el portal estaba cerrado. Por lo que les dijo el druida, los únicos que podían abrir o cerrar el portal eran los propios nunmyos así que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Decidieron mantener la zona vigilada, incluyéndola en sus rondas diarias por la ciudad, pero no podían hacer mucho más.

Stiles siguió investigando sobre los nunmyos, recurriendo esta vez a los libros en la cámara acorazada de los Hale. Aun así, la información era escasa. Estas criaturas tan solo venían a nuestro mundo para criar y no solían salir de los lagos ni relacionarse con humanos u otras criaturas más allá de los tratos que hacían con quienes controlaban los territorios donde se encontraban.

No volvieron a saber nada de los nunmyos en la siguiente semana así que los lobos dejaron de preocuparse por ellos y Stiles estuvo a punto también hasta que una mañana despertó y fue corriendo al baño, vaciando su estómago en el retrete. Su cabeza palpitaba y todo su cuerpo dolía. No sería tan extraño si la noche anterior hubieran estado luchando contra la criatura de la semana, pero había sido un día tranquilo, debería estar descansado. Cierto que no solía dormir mucho últimamente, desde que Scott había sido mordido, pero nunca se había despertado sintiéndose tan destrozado. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era el nunmyo que había intentado ahogarle. Quizás le había envenenado con sus garras o de algún otro modo –aunque no tenía más marcas en su cuerpo–. No había nada al respecto en los libros, pero la información era demasiado vaga en general así que no podía fiarse de ello.

Fue directamente a ver a Deaton, no estaba en condiciones de ir a clase. Vomitó en su papelera nada más llegar.

—Supongo que no crees que esto tenga causas naturales—le dijo el veterinario apartando la papelera.

—Ese nunmyo me hizo algo, estoy seguro. Nunca me he sentido así, yo no me enfermo de este modo—se sentó en la camilla como Deaton le estaba indicando.

—¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?

—Me duele todo en general, pero lo peor es el estómago, he vomitado también en casa esta mañana.

—De acuerdo, túmbate—Deaton le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a palparle el estómago. Stiles observaba su rostro atentamente en espera de alguna reacción, pero se mantenía tan imperturbable como siempre—. Voy a hacerte una ecografía.

Stiles siseó entre los dientes ante el líquido frío sobre su estómago y el transductor comenzó a moverse sobre sus modestos abdominales. No podía ver la pantalla del ecógrafo, pero cuando vio un leve tic en los ojos de Deaton se asustó porque eso tenía que significar algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ves? ¡Enséñamelo!—preguntó incorporándose sobre sus codos.

—Cálmate, Stiles. Ahora te lo muestro, límpiate—le dijo, entregándole un papel.

Stiles se limpió descuidadamente el lubricante y se sentó en la camilla frente a la pantalla. Pudo ver claramente dos formas ovaladas de unos seis centímetros de largo, una en vertical a la derecha de la imagen y otra en horizontal en el centro un poco más arriba.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con voz tímida porque ya tenía una idea de lo que eran.

—Parecen huevos, en el intestino grueso.

—Oh, dios mío. Dime que puedes sacármelos—ocultó el rostro en sus manos, no podía seguir mirando eso, no quería pensar que esas cosas estaban dentro de él.

—No puedo decírtelo ahora mismo. Tengo que estudiar el caso y hacer más análisis. Voy a sacarte sangre y quiero una muestra de heces y orina. Por ahora puedo darte unas hiervas para intentar aplacar los síntomas, pero nada más.

—¿Unas hiervas? ¿Tengo dos putos huevos dentro de mí y me das unas hiervas?—su voz sonaba histérica, ¿cómo podía no estarlo?

—Stiles, cálmate y respira.

Pero ya era tarde. Las respiraciones eran demasiado rápidas y superficiales, no podía controlarlas. Había dos huevos dentro de él, dos huevos de una criatura. ¿Cómo demonios habían entrado allí? ¿Cómo demonios iban a sacarlos? La voz de Deaton no llegaba a su cerebro y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse en los bordes hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

  


  


Abrió los ojos a una sala a oscuras. Por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Su mano fue directa a su vientre cuando lo recordó. Sintió náuseas, pero respiró hondo y tragó saliva, no quería levantarse en ese momento. Escuchó las voces de algunos miembros de la manada al otro lado de la puerta. No quería enfrentarlos, no tenía energía, pero tampoco tenía alternativa.

Bajó de la camilla y salió de la consulta. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Bueno, si el veterinario ya se lo había contado no tendría que hacerlo él.

—Hey, Scotty, ¿me llevas a casa?

Por suerte su amigo asintió y ninguno de los otros intentó impedirlo, tan solo les vieron marcharse en silencio.

—¿Quieres hablar?—le preguntó Scott a medio camino de su casa.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y Scott no insistió.

Se alegró de que el coche del sheriff no estuviera en la entrada. Aún no sabía si quería contárselo a su padre o no. Noah ya estaba al tanto del mundo sobrenatural, pero a veces era mejor que no supiera ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, si los síntomas de Stiles seguían siendo tan malos, acabaría descubriendo que algo pasaba y se enfadaría más por no habérselo dicho. Con suerte no tendría que decidirlo hoy.

No tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo cuando su padre lo encontró vomitando en el baño a la mañana siguiente.

—Dos huevos.

—Sí.

—Y esa sirena o lo que sea... ¿por qué?

—No tengo ni idea. No hay suficiente información sobre ellos para suponer un motivo.

Noah suspiró y apoyó el rostro en las manos con una expresión cansada.

—Por qué siempre a ti.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. No tenía respuesta para eso.

—¿Qué se puede hacer?

—Aún no lo sé. Deaton va a estudiar el caso. Con suerte se podrán extraer cuanto antes.

—¿Si no se pudiera?—preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Prefiero no pensar en eso. Ya he tenido pesadillas esta noche—y habían sido horribles, demasiado parecidas a algunas escenas de _Alien._

—Iré contigo la próxima vez que vayas a ver a Deaton.

Stiles asintió. No tenía energías para discutir, ahora solo quería concentrarse en ser capaz de comerse la tostada que tenía en el plato.

Al día siguiente llegó a la clínica veterinaria junto a Noah. Cuando regresó a casa, apenas era capaz de recordar lo que había sucedido durante la visita. Tenía en su cabeza los gritos de su padre hacia el veterinario, las réplicas insensiblemente frías de Deaton y una frase grabada a fuego: _No se pueden extraer_.

Noah le subió una sopa caliente antes de irse a trabajar a su turno de tarde. Stiles se quedó tumbado en la cama mientras la sopa se enfriaba hasta que se quedó dormido en algún momento.

No le quedaba otro remedio así que acabó por aceptarlo. Intentar extraerlos pondría en riesgo su vida, la mejor opción era esperar a que salieran de forma natural, si es que eso era posible. Las hiervas que Deaton le había dado ayudaron algo con los desagradables síntomas, aunque aún le costaba comer y acababa devolviéndolo todo muy a menudo –esto ahora podía ser también algo psicológico y no solo físico–. También estaba cansado la mayor parte del tiempo y mientras estaba en casa pasaba casi todas las horas durmiendo. Seguía acudiendo a clase, pero había dejado el equipo de lacrosse; no solo por el agotamiento si no por el miedo de que algún golpe perturbara los huevos y pudieran romperse y rasgar su interior o algo así.

Un par de semanas tras el descubrimiento de los huevos, Stiles estaba de nuevo en la camilla con el ecógrafo examinando su vientre para mantener un control sobre su estado. Cuando vio un leve tic en los párpados del veterinario, estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico de no ser por la mano de Scott que se mantenía firme sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? Y no te pongas misterioso porque no estoy para esas mierdas—le advirtió.

—Han aumentado de tamaño—respondió directamente.

—¿Huh?

—Los huevos no aumentan de tamaño—replicó Scott confuso.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que no sean exactamente huevos, o no como los conocemos nosotros, sino una especie de placenta muy gruesa. Si ese fuera el caso, puede que se estén alimentando a través de ella.

—Oh, dios mío. ¿Me están comiendo por dentro?—preguntó con casi un sollozo.

—No, no. Me refiero a que se alimentarían de lo que tú comes, como lo haría un bebé normal.

—O una tenia.

—Sí, eso sería más exacto.

—¡Genial!—exclamó, ahora sí con lágrimas empañando sus ojos y su respiración amenazando con llevarlo a otro ataque de pánico—. No solo tengo huevos en mi interior sino que además son unos parásitos. ¿Qué más puede sucederme? Mierda. No debí decir eso. Siempre que se dice eso sucede algo más.

—Stiles, Stiles, vamos, respira conmigo—le dijo Scott, forzándolo a mirarle.

Tardó varios minutos en sacarlo fuera de la zona de peligro de un ataque de pánico y para entonces Stiles estaba simplemente exhausto. Scott lo llevó a casa y no pudo más que echarse a dormir, las pesadillas poblando diariamente su sueño y hoy más que ayer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

No debería haber preguntado qué más podía sucederle porque siempre sucede algo más cuando se pregunta.

Había un hombre desnudo en su jardín trasero.

Completamente desnudo.

Stiles cogió su bate de béisbol y bajó a la cocina. Quizás debería llamar a su padre, pero a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a encargarse de las cosas raras él mismo. ¿Y qué había más raro que un hombre desnudo en tu jardín trasero? Olvídalo, esto era probablemente lo más normal que le había pasado en todo el año.

Abrió la puerta trasera. El hombre permanecía a unos tres metros de distancia, su postura relajada, los brazos sueltos a los lados y las manos abiertas. Tenía hombros anchos y era bastante musculoso, no excesivo ni tan definido como Derek, pero atractivo igualmente y también estaba bien dotado (Stiles intentaba no mirar, pero... bueno). Tenía una mandíbula recta bien perfilada, igual que el resto de rasgos de su rostro, con el pelo oscuro peinado hacia atrás que parecía húmedo o con algún producto del tipo gomina.

Con el bate sujeto en ambas manos, Stiles salió un paso.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, atento al más mínimo movimiento.

Los ojos del hombre recorrieron su cuerpo y se detuvieron en su parte media antes de brillar de un intenso azul cian.

—Soy el padre de esos bebés—respondió con un tono grave que casi parecía estar bajo el agua.

Stiles vio rojo. Se dejó controlar por completo por la ira. Se lanzó contra la criatura blandiendo su bate, gritando sin ser consciente de ello siquiera, pero antes de pestañear se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del hombre con el bate tirado en el suelo.

—Shhh, cariño. Vas a hacerte daño, tranquilo—le dijo con tono suave, sin ceder a ni un milímetro a su forcejeo.

Stiles mordió y arañó cuanto era capaz con sus brazos atrapados entre ambos torsos. No podía hacer nada más, se sentía sujeto por un abrazo de hierro. Al hombre no parecía importarle, simplemente esperó a que Stiles quedara exhausto. Cuando incluso sus piernas cedieron y comenzó a llorar, el hombre siguió abrazándolo. Stiles apenas fue consciente cuando lo llevó en brazos dentro de la casa. Lo sentó en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo aún con un brazo, pero sin inmovilizarlo, casi reconfortante.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Stiles, sin energía para intentar apartarse—. ¿Has venido a llevártelos?—su voz sonaba esperanzada.

—No, pequeño, eso ya no es posible, pero he venido para cuidar de ti.

Cuando Stiles se echó a llorar, el hombre lo abrazó y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro. Una parte de su mente, le decía que tenía que apartarse de aquel hombre, que tenía que huir, llamar a la manada, a su padre, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Contra todos sus instintos se quedó dormido como si no tuviera un monstruo sentado a su lado.

Al despertar, creyó que había sido un sueño. Estaba en su cama y no había nadie más en su habitación. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo y tampoco había nadie en el jardín. Bajó las escaleras y escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Pensó que sería su padre que habría vuelto de trabajar, pero no. No había sido un sueño, allí estaba el hombre del jardín, vestido ahora con una de sus camisetas, que era demasiado estrecha para él, y unos pantalones de chándal. Estaba cocinando como si estuviera en su propia casa.

—Qué...—ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.

—Siéntate, la cena casi está—le dijo sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarle.

—¿Por... por qué estás haciendo esto?—preguntó finalmente, y quizás no era la pregunta más urgente, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Porque necesitas comer, y comer bien. Estás en los huesos, necesitas alimentarte mucho mejor. No he conseguido hacer mucho con lo que tienes en esta cocina, mañana tendremos que ir a comprar.

Ante eso, Stiles tan solo emitió un lastimero sonido de duda. El hombre se giró finalmente y le miró con una expresión de lástima casi tierna. Apartó la sartén del fuego, se limpió las manos y se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Stiles—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Stiles, yo me llamo ######—y, wow, Stiles fue completamente incapaz de entender eso, sonaba como burbujas bajo el agua—, aunque mi nombre humano es Peter.

—¿Nombre humano?—preguntó confuso.

—He pasado bastante tiempo en este mundo, tenía que escoger uno, pero ya hablaremos de eso—le dijo quitándole importancia—. Ahora quiero que te sientes y comas. Estás tan exhausto que ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar.

—¿Vas a matarme?—preguntó porque sentía que eso era algo importante.

—No, cariño. Llevas a mis crías, voy a cuidar de ti. Ahora siéntate, la cena casi está.

Stiles obedeció porque estaba demasiado confuso para hacer otra cosa. Además, su estómago estaba gruñendo, de hambre esta vez, y lo que fuera aquello olía muy bien. Unos minutos después apareció frente a él un plato de pasta con tomate y verdura. Comió con avidez porque estaba delicioso y porque llevaba días sin comer nada que no fuera congelado. Después de rebañar incluso el plato con un pedazo de pan, bebió el zumo que Peter le dejó junto al plato y esperó sentir los retortijones que solían acompañar cada comida últimamente, pero parecía que esta vez iba a retenerla. Peter se levantó y recogió los platos antes de volver a sentarse frente a él, esperando las preguntas que tenían que llegar.

—¿Por qué me has hecho esto a mí?—le preguntó porque siempre era él, como si fuera un castigo por haber hecho que mordieran a su amigo. Desde entonces siempre era él.

—Me temo que estabas en el lugar y el momento equivocados. Atravesé el portal y os vi, un humano rodeado de hombres lobo. Supuse que ellos te cuidarían. No podía escoger a uno de ellos porque sus cuerpos rechazarían los huevos, pero ahora que te veo de cerca no puedo decir que me arrepienta de escogerte.

Stiles quería abofetearle. No podía decir algo así con esa voz tan dulce y esa sonrisa. Stiles se arrepentía incluso de haberse levantado ese día.

—¿Por qué hacer eso entonces? En ningún sitio aparece que utilicéis humanos como... incubadoras.

Peter torció el gesto en disgusto ante esa palabra.

—No tenía otra opción. En mi mundo, otra especie estaba atacando a mi clan. Estaban muriendo uno tras otro. Yo estaba a punto de poner los huevos cuando nos atacaron. Conseguí escapar y venir al lago. Creí que tendría que llegar hasta la ciudad para encontrar a alguien que pudiera llevar a mis crías, pero vosotros estabais allí así que pude pasártelas y regresar de inmediato a mi mundo para seguir peleando—su tono era suave y su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero Stiles podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula y sus hombros.

—Estabas protegiéndolas—llevo una mano a su vientre y en ese momento un peso cayó de sus hombros. No parecía tan horrible cuando pensaba en ello como ayudar a alguien a proteger a sus hijos—. ¿Qué fue de tu familia o de tu... clan?

—Llevas a los dos que quedan dentro de ti.

Stiles sintió su corazón romperse. Sabía demasiado bien lo que era perder a tus seres queridos, aún recordaba como si lo estuviera viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre en la cama del hospital, su rostro demacrado, ya muerta incluso antes de que su corazón dejara de latir. Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar que dejara de temblar, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos. Peter tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó intentando reconfortarlo.

—Ve a tomar una ducha y después a la cama, necesitas descansar.

Stiles asintió y se levantó. Subió a ducharse mientras Peter fregaba los platos. Cuando regresó a su habitación, vestido con uno de sus pijamas, Peter estaba allí con una manta extendida en el suelo junto a su cama.

—¿Está bien si duermo aquí?—le preguntó.

Stiles salió de la habitación y regresó con un colchón fino, el que usaban cuando Scott se quedaba a dormir. Peter sonrió y lo colocó en el suelo con la manta sobre él. Stiles se metió en la cama y esperó a que Peter se tumbara antes de apagar la luz. Se tumbó de lado, con el rostro asomando por el borde de la cama observando al nunmyo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener este aspecto humano?—le preguntó con voz susurrante como si hablar más fuerte pudiera perturbar la noche.

—Magia.

Peter bajó el cuello de su camiseta con una mano y presionó dos dedos sobre el centro por debajo de la clavícula. Una runa se iluminó y su aspecto cambió. Su piel era lila claro, con una apariencia suave y sin vello; su pelo era verde alga, más grueso que el pelo humano, aunque no estaba seguro de si era realmente pelo; podían verse las líneas de las branquias en su cuello aunque ahora estaban cerradas. Extendió la mano para tocarlas por curiosidad y Peter tomó su mano con una de las suyas con membranas entre los dedos antes de que pudiera. Su piel era fría y suave como la seda.

—Son sensibles—le dijo y besó el dorso de su mano.

Stiles asintió, pero no intentó retirar la mano hasta que Peter la soltó. Sus ojos brillantes azules fue lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido. Quizás fue el shock o quizás el cansancio lo que no le permitió reaccionar como normalmente lo habría hecho. Tal vez le estaba mintiendo, pero Stiles se aferraría a la idea de que estaba ayudando a alguien que había perdido a su familia aunque fuera tan solo para lograr pasar por aquello sin volverse loco. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía miedo de estar durmiendo con un monstruo a su lado.

  
  


  
  


Sintió frío en su vientre. Lo agradeció, últimamente se sentía demasiado febril, era un alivio. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Peter sentado junto a la cama, la barbilla apoyada en su antebrazo doblado sobre el colchón y su mano sobre su vientre bajo la camiseta.

—Tengo pesadillas en las que se abren camino devorando mis entrañas hasta salir por mi vientre—le dijo, colocando la mano junto a la suya.

—Eso no sucederá. No saldrán de los huevos hasta que ya estén fuera de ti—se sentó en la cama a su lado y acarició sus cabellos y su frente. Stiles suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Esto no va a hacerte daño, te lo prometo. No será muy diferente de un embarazo humano y me aseguraré de que estés bien y cuidado.

Stiles se quedó dormido de nuevo, la luz de la luna entrando aún por la ventana. No tuvo pesadillas, soñó con un frío y profundo mar.

  
  


  
  


El sonido de un disparo lo despertó de golpe. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, cogió su bate y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No pensaba, su cuerpo actuaba en automático.

Se encontró en la entrada de la cocina a su padre, aún con el uniforme y recién llegado de su turno nocturno, con su pistola desenfundada y apuntando a Peter, quien tenía una bala en una mano y una espátula en la otra.

—¿Papá?—le llamó. No quería pelear con Peter, pero si le había hecho algo a su padre lo haría.

—Esta es la criatura que te... hizo eso—dijo su padre, el dedo aún en el gatillo.

—¿Cómo...?

—Yo se lo he dicho—respondió Peter.

Stiles suspiró y dejó el bate a un lado.

—Peter, ya tengo bastante estrés, no necesito que me causes más—le dijo, pasando junto a su padre para entrar en la cocina.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que me disparara. Es inútil de todos modos conmigo, solo será un desperdicio de balas.

—¿Stiles?—Noah miró confuso entre uno y otro, bajando de inmediato la pistola cuando su hijo se puso en medio.

—Papá, este es Peter y, sí, él hizo esto, pero tenía buenas razones—le dijo, sacando el café.

—¿Buenas razones?

Peter le quitó el café de las manos y Stiles le miró confuso.

—El café no es bueno para ti ahora. Siéntate y habla con tu padre mientras termino de preparar el desayuno—lo movió hasta la mesa y colocó un vaso de zumo frente a él.

Stiles decidió no replicar, no creía que sirviera para nada.

—Papá, siéntate—le pidió.

El sheriff se sentó algo reticente en el lado opuesto a donde Peter se encontraba aún cocinando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la mano suelta cerca de su arma enfundada.

Stiles le explicó todo lo que Peter le había contado y le aseguró que no quería hacerle daño. Le pidió que confiara en su intuición, que no solía fallar con las personas, y el sheriff finalmente cedió y con su plato ya vacío se subió a dormir. Probablemente no habría conseguido convencerlo si no hubiera estado exhausto tras un doble turno.

—Prepárate, vamos a ir a comprar—le dijo Peter, fregando los platos y tazas del desayuno.

Stiles no se quejó, si había logrado cocinar comida decente con lo que tenían en casa no imaginaba lo que conseguiría con comida de verdad. Peter se vistió con ropa de Noah, que le sentaba mucho mejor que la de Stiles (incluso si no le importaba ver al nunmyo con su camiseta ajustada) y cuando Stiles estuvo listo subieron al jeep.

—¿En tu mundo cocinas?—le preguntó mientras recorrían los pasillos del supermercado.

—En mi mundo vivo bajo el agua, pero es una de las cosas que más me gusta de este mundo. Y deja eso, no es sano.

Stiles se le quedó mirando con una caja de Reese's en la mano como si hubiera dicho la mayor barbaridad de la historia. Emitió un agudo quejido que bien podría haber salido de un animal herido. Peter suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Stiles sonrió y echó un paquete al carro y otro más por si acaso cuando Peter no miraba (le iba a hacer probarlos y estaba seguro de que le iban a encantar). Salieron del supermercado con la compra más saludable que jamás había hecho (dejando de lado los paquetes de Reese's) y regresaron a casa. Stiles metió un par de bolsas, las dejó en la mesa y se desplomó en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en la dura superficie de la mesa. Se alegraba de que fuera ya fin de semana, no podía creer lo cansado que estaba y eso que apenas habían hecho nada. Peter entró con más bolsas y colocó una mano en su nuca, masajeándola suavemente.

—¿Es normal que esté tan cansado?—preguntó sin incorporarse.

—Crear vida dentro de ti conlleva mucha energía. Las mujeres embarazadas suelen estar cansadas a menudo, esto no es diferente. De hecho, esto requiere aún más energía así que es normal. Ve al sofá y descansa mientras te preparo algo de comer. Bébete esto—le dijo, entregándole una botella de bebida energética de frutas.

Stiles obedeció y se echó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los ruidos de la cocina con cierta melancolía. Le hacía recordar cuando era pequeño y su madre aún cocinaba mientras él veía dibujos en la televisión. Un recuerdo agridulce. Llevó una mano a su vientre y en algún momento se quedó dormido.

  
  


  
  


Una sana (exigencia de Stiles) pero deliciosa comida consiguió que el sheriff mirara un poco menos mal a Peter. Stiles sabía que al final terminaría por aceptarlo. Aquella noche consiguió que permitiera que durmiera en la habitación con él; en el colchón en el suelo, por supuesto.

Stiles quería dormir, todo su cuerpo se sentía dolorido, pero especialmente su estómago o quizás su intestino. Solo quería que el sueño lo atrapara y al fin consiguiera ignorar ese dolor. No fue así. Los minutos pasaban y tan solo conseguía retorcerse en la cama.

—Stiles—le llamó Peter en voz baja.

—Lo siento, me estaré quieto.

—No, no es eso—se incorporó y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Colocó una mano en su vientre, deslizándola bajo la camiseta—. ¿Te duele?

Stiles asintió.

—¿Es normal?—preguntó, sin poder evitar mostrar algo de miedo en su voz.

—Sí, tu cuerpo se está ajustando.

—¿Ajustando?—preguntó ahora sí listo para entrar en pánico.

—Nada que vaya a ser permanente ni te cause daños. Cuando los huevos salgan todo volverá a la normalidad. Es como el cuerpo de una mujer se ajusta a un embarazo.

—¡Pero yo no tengo un útero!—gritó susurrando para no despertar a su padre—. Están en mi intestino, no se puede... no está hecho para esto.

—Cariño, confía en mí cuando te digo que esto no va a causarte ningún daño—acarició su rostro con su otra mano, apartando los mechones húmedos por el sudor y refrescando su piel con su frío contacto—. Tus amigos son hombres lobo, has luchado seguramente contra otras criaturas, sabes que existe la magia, brujas y druidas. Considera esta una de esas cosas que simplemente es posible.

—¿Va a doler todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?—no le gustaba aceptar las cosas sin cuestionarlas, pero sabía que no tenía muchas alternativas en este caso.

—El embarazo durará unos dos meses más, siete semanas. Los dolores de este tipo deberían pasarse en una semana o dos más, pero no puedo darte una fecha exacta. Puedo... puedo ayudarte con ellos. Es solo una sugerencia y no tienes que aceptar, pero sería más efectivo que cualquier pastilla que pudieras tomarte—intentaba sonar tímido y dubitativo, pero Stiles sentía que en el fondo estaba deseando hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

—¿Es como eso de absorber el dolor que hacen los hombres lobo?—preguntó, mirándole con ojos entornados suspicaz.

—No exactamente—hubo una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro, pero Stiles no se la perdió—. Mi saliva es analgésica. También curativa, pero no estás realmente herido así que esa parte no tendría efecto en ti.

—Tu saliva. Ya—respondió escéptico.

—Como te he dicho no tienes que aceptar, es solo una sugerencia, pero, si aceptaras, solo tendría que besarte, con eso sería suficiente.

—Suficiente. Ya.

—Olvídalo—sacudió la cabeza y fue a levantarse de la cama, pero Stiles le agarró por la camiseta.

—Como sea mentira, cojo la pistola de mi padre y te lleno la cabeza de balas, me da igual si sirve para matarte o no—le advirtió totalmente serio.

Esta vez Peter sí sonrió, aunque no parecía una sonrisa burlona, más bien parecía orgulloso de él.

—Prometo quedarme quieto para que lo puedas hacer.

Se acercó un poco más, apoyó una mano junto a su rostro y se inclinó lentamente, dándole tiempo de sobra para negarse. Stiles no se movió. Quería deshacerse como fuera de aquellos dolores y si para ello tenía que besar a Peter... bueno, no era un sacrificio tan grande. Cerró los ojos antes de sentir los labios fríos contra los suyos. Era un beso dulce, casto, y Stiles sabía que no servía de nada porque lo que contaba era la saliva, ¿verdad? Pero no le importaba, se sentía bien. Cuando unos momentos después la lengua acarició sus labios, los separó para él. Se deslizó dentro, apenas acariciando su lengua, y comenzó a dejar que su saliva fluyera en su boca. No era un beso invasivo ni apasionado, tan solo un intercambio de fluidos y debería haberse sentido asqueroso, pero el dolor en su vientre comenzó a desaparecer casi de inmediato así que le daba igual lo asqueroso que pudiera resultar.

Emitió un lastimero gemido cuando se apartó y al escuchar la risa de Peter quiso golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado relajado y al fin iba a ser capaz de dormir así que decidió ignorarlo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una última caricia sobre su pelo y un ligero beso en su vientre, y se quedó dormido.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Debería haber pensado en cómo contárselo a la manada, ¿pero quién podía culparle por haberse olvidado en su situación?

Sucedió en la consulta de Deaton, en una de sus citas para una revisión. Llevó a Peter consigo, pero había olvidado que Scott también iría para acompañarlo durante el examen. Scott ya estaba en la clínica cuando llegaron. Al ver a Peter, sus orificios nasales se abrieron olfateando el aire y de inmediato comenzó a gruñir amenazador, su cuerpo preparándose para pelear.

—Stiles, apártate. Esa es la criatura que te atacó—le dijo entre colmillos, su rostro transformado y las garras fuera.

—Mierda—masculló entre dientes, situándose frente a Peter como un escudo—. Scott, tranquilízate. Este es Peter y, sí, es el padre de los huevos, pero no tiene ninguna intención de hacerme daño, todo lo contrario, está cuidando de mí. Ahora, por favor, deja de amenazar y esconde los colmillos y las garras.

Scott le miró con sus grandes ojos de cachorro confuso, pero obedeció y regresó a su forma humana.

—¿Cómo que está cuidando de ti?—preguntó el lobo.

Stiles suspiró. No quería tener que repetir la historia de nuevo y seguramente una vez más con el resto de la manada, pero no tenía otro remedio.

Por suerte, Scott se lo tomó mejor que su padre. Apelando a su lado sensible no era difícil incluso que sintiera lástima por Peter (a Peter no le gustaba esto, pero Stiles le dio un codazo en las costillas –que probablemente le dolió más a él que al nunmyo– y le susurró «trágatelo»).

A pesar de eso, Scott no cedió su lugar sosteniendo la mano de su amigo mientras Deaton realizaba la ecografía. Peter optó por colocarse detrás del veterinario, observando el monitor. Stiles no se perdió la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando vio los dos huevos. Tampoco se perdió la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Deaton.

—¿Qué? Oh, por dios, ¿qué está pasando ahora?—preguntó, su corazón comenzando a acelerarse.

—Tranquilo, cariño, no pasa nada malo—le aseguró Peter, acariciando su pierna.

Deaton le miró de reojo con expresión de sospecha. El veterinario se había mostrado extremadamente interesado al saber que Peter era un nunmyo, pero este le había dejado claro que no iba a darle la oportunidad de estudiarlo como a un espécimen de laboratorio.

—¿He de suponer que esto es normal entonces?—le preguntó el druida.

—Así es—respondió y se giró hacia Stiles—. Tu cuerpo se está adaptando para el embarazo y el parto, ya te lo dije. A eso se deben los dolores que experimentas.

—¿ _Cómo_ se está adaptando exactamente?—preguntó incorporándose en la camilla para mirar la pantalla.

—Tu intestino grueso se está expandiendo para dar espacio a los huevos, que siguen creciendo—le explicó Deaton mientras Stiles observaba el órgano deformado en la pantalla.

Cuando vio que comenzaba a palidecer y escuchó los latidos erráticos de su corazón, Peter rodeó su espalda con un brazo antes de que se desmayara.

  
  


  
  


—Te odio—murmuró cuando despertó, ya en su cama.

—No es cierto—respondió Peter, acariciando sus cabellos—, pero lamento que quieras odiarme.

—Hmm... No quiero odiarte, pero esto parece una película de terror—retrocedió en la cama hasta el borde, dejando espacio frente a él, instando a que Peter se tumbara a su lado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Cuando los huevos salgan, dejarán detrás un líquido que tiene propiedades curativas que regresará tu cuerpo a su estado normal—Peter se tumbó a su lado y abrió sus brazos para permitir que se acomodara sobre su pecho—. Y, aun si no fuera así, yo mismo podría ayudarte con mi saliva. Ya te dije que tiene propiedades curativas además de analgésicas.

—Aun así, tengo miedo—odiaba cómo su voz sonaba como la de un niño.

—Lo sé, pero yo no voy a permitir que te suceda nada malo. No estoy aquí solo por nuestras crías, también estoy aquí por ti, para cuidar de ti ahora y después de que nazcan.

Stiles no cuestionó por qué llamaba a las crías «nuestras», no se sentía incorrecto. Cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del nunmyo, sintiendo alivio con su fría piel.

  
  


  
  


Stiles despertó en medio de la noche y no había nadie en la habitación. El pánico lo invadió con pensamientos de _se ha marchado_ , _me ha abandonado_ , _estoy solo_. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, dispuesto a ir a buscarlo descalzo y en pijama.

—¡Stiles!—Peter lo llamó susurrando desde la puerta del baño cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

Stiles suspiró, tan aliviado que sus piernas estuvieron a punto de ceder. Colapsó sobre Peter, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos. Peter lo sostuvo, rodeando su cintura, y esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara. Stiles tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Peter estaba en su forma original, su piel extremadamente suave y goteando. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio la bañera llena de agua.

—¿Estabas bañándote?—preguntó, aún sin separarse de él a pesar de que ahora sabía que estaba desnudo.

—Soy una criatura de agua, Stiles, necesito sumergirme en agua de vez en cuando. Mientras estoy transformado no lo necesito tanto así que aprovecho a hacerlo mientras estás durmiendo.

—Lo siento, creía que...

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, cariño—acarició su rostro con una mano y besó su frente. Era un gesto tan tierno que Stiles cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó un poco más en el abrazo del nunmyo—. Vamos, vuelve a la cama, voy enseguida.

—¿Puedo... puedo quedarme contigo mientras te bañas?—le preguntó sin saber si tal vez eso era algo demasiado personal, si tal vez no sería bien recibido.

—Por supuesto, ven.

Lo llevó consigo al baño y lo sentó en una banqueta antes de meterse de nuevo en la bañera. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio las dos piernas fusionarse en una cola y no pudo reprimir una exclamación de admiración. Peter sonrió con dientes triangulares orgulloso y contoneó la cola dejando que la admirara.

—Puedo...—sus manos se contraían por el deseo de tocar.

—Adelante.

Stiles no se contuvo. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y deslizó los dedos de una mano sobre la cola. La textura era igual de suave que la del resto de su piel y su extremo tenía una forma similar a la cola de un delfín.

—¿Dónde está tu...?—preguntó, arrepintiéndose al momento.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron, su sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de un lobo. Bajó una mano de finos dedos unidos por membranas por su vientre, pasando sus caderas, arrastrando consigo la mirada pasmada de Stiles, hasta que llegó a donde debería estar su entrepierna. Presionó los dedos sobre la piel y Stiles pudo distinguir dos orificios, uno a algo más de cinco centímetros del otro en vertical. Introdujo dos dedos en el orificio superior y Stiles vio con la boca abierta salir un pene de tono algo rosado, con un glande menos prominente que un pene humano y el tronco algo más largo y delgado que la media, pero por lo general muy parecido.

Cuando por fin tomó conciencia de que estaba mirando fijamente su pene, Stiles se levantó como un rayo, casi tropezando con sus propios pies y salió del baño, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo.

—V-vuelvo a la cama, tómate tu tiempo—le dijo, cerrando ya la puerta de la habitación.

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta. Hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar un gemido cuando se restregó contra el colchón. No podía creer que estuviera tan duro por algo así. Bueno, quizás también tenía algo que ver los días que llevaba sin masturbarse. Abrió el último cajón de la mesilla en busca del lubricante. Tenía que darse prisa, necesitaba aliviarse antes de que Peter saliera del baño.

Apenas había cogido el bote medio vacío cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Ugh... Te dije que te tomaras tu tiempo—gruñó, escondiéndose de nuevo bajo la manta.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no me dejas echarte una mano?—se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su espalda por encima de la manta.

—Suenas como un pervertido. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo—respondió sin sacar la cabeza.

—Sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. Solo si tú me lo permites, claro, jamás te forzaría. Pero si crees que lo hago reticente, deberías ver esto.

No dijo nada más y Stiles no pudo evitar que le picara la curiosidad. Asomó la cabeza por el borde de la manta, apenas los ojos, y sintió su rostro ponerse aún más rojo cuando vio el miembro erecto del nunmyo. Ahora, con dos piernas y al descubierto, se veía aún más largo y Stiles no pudo contener un gemido involuntario, moviendo sus caderas para aliviar la presión de su propia erección.

—Puedo cambiar a la forma humana si lo prefieres—le ofreció, llevando la mano hacia su pecho.

Stiles negó vehemente con la cabeza.

—No, así... así estás bien, me gusta este aspecto. Tu aspecto humano también, pero este está bien—no era capaz de decir cuánto le gustaba realmente.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Peter y Stiles sabía que si decía que no, Peter regresaría a su colchón sin presionarlo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Peter apartó la manta de un tirón, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Lo agarró por las caderas y le dio la vuelta, tumbándolo boca arriba. Stiles no quiso pensar en la sacudida de placer que le había provocado ser manipulado de ese modo. Se agarró al bote de lubricante como si fuera un escudo. No importaba, el interés de Peter estaba más abajo. Su erección levantaba los pantalones sueltos del pijama, era imposible de disimular.

—Puedes decirme que me detenga y me detendré, en cualquier momento. Y no digo que tengas que hacerlo, pero si quieres también puedes tocarme—había una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y aquellos dientes deberían darle miedo, pero después de los besos que habían compartido, aunque fuera para transferirle su saliva, solo podía pensar en cómo se sentirían en un beso de verdad.

Stiles asintió de nuevo y Peter le bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos sin preámbulos. Sintió el impuso de cubrirse, pero en su lugar se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Peter acarició su muslo ligeramente, apenas con las puntas de los dedos, subiendo por su cadera hacia su vientre algo abultado ya, bajando de nuevo por la otra cadera hasta la cara interna de su muslo. Stiles emitió un frustrado quejido cuando repitió la acción sin tan siquiera rozar su miembro necesitado. Cuando volvió a mirar al nunmyo, este estaba sonriéndole.

—Te ves adorable cuando estás tan necesitado—le dijo, sus ojos brillando más de lo habitual.

—Si llego a saber que eres un sádico no te dejo hacerlo—se quejó, ocultando su rostro bajo sus brazos.

—No soy sádico, solo aprecio la belleza, pero si quieres que me detenga...

—¡No!—se cubrió la boca con una mano tras gritar, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Su padre estaba durmiendo a pocos metros, esperaba no haberlo despertado (le sorprendía que siguiera durmiendo a estas alturas) y por la forma en que Peter inclinaba la cabeza, estaba escuchando por signos de que hubiera despertado. Cuando se relajó, Stiles también lo hizo. Intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron. Peter le quitó el bote de lubricante de las manos y lo empujó sobre la cama, presionando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Sé un buen chico y déjame hacer.

Su voz era grave, con ese tono como si estuviera bajo el agua, y su mano era firme pero amable. Stiles sintió su miembro palpitar. Por la sonrisa de Peter, el nunmyo no se había perdido esta reacción. Dejó su hombro, bajando acariciando su pecho, rozando como si fuera casualidad su pezón, rodeando su ombligo y enredándose en su vello púbico. La expectación lo tenía tan tenso que cuando al fin rodeó su miembro con su fría mano, Stiles gimió y se derritió sobre la cama. Creyó escuchar reír a Peter, pero ya no le importaba, ahora tenía lo que necesitaba.

Peter frotó su miembro un par de veces en seco antes de verter un chorro de lubricante y continuar. Stiles se cubrió rápidamente la boca con una mano. Se sentía demasiado bien, ¿cómo se podía sentir tan diferente si era lo mismo que él hacía prácticamente cada noche (y algunas mañanas en la ducha)? Solo porque era otra mano o quizás por lo esbeltos o por lo hábiles que eran aquellos dedos. No iba a aguantar mucho y lo lamentaba.

Intentó distraerse, pensar en otra cosa, bajar su excitación antes de quedar en ridículo. Entonces vio el miembro duro de Peter. Vale, eso no servía para bajar su excitación, pero sí serviría para distraerse. Acarició con los dedos la punta sedosa algo tímidamente y no quiso levantar la mirada para ver la expresión en el rostro de Peter, incluso si podía sentir sus ojos fijos en él. Bajó los dedos por el falo, percatándose de que era la única parte del nunmyo que estaba caliente (que hubiera descubierto al menos). Peter vertió una pequeña cantidad de lubricante sobre su propio miembro y Stiles comenzó a masturbarlo como Peter estaba haciendo con él. Estaba seguro de que su mano no era tan hábil ni se sentía tan bien, pero no podía ni quería parar. Sabía que sería muy ridículo correrse por masturbar a alguien, pero estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

No se dio cuenta hasta que tragó saliva de que prácticamente estaba babeando mientras se mordía constantemente el labio. No iba a negar que tenía cierta fijación oral, ¿y cómo podía no pensar en tener esa verga en su boca? Levantó la mirada y descubrió los ojos de Peter brillando intensamente fijos en sus labios como si quisiera devorarlos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se lamió el labio inferior, maltratado y rojo, viendo cómo Peter seguía el movimiento.

—¿Bésame?—le preguntó, mirándole con sus ojos de cervatillo bajo sus largas pestañas como Lydia le había enseñado.

Peter no pudo resistir, se lanzó sobre él como un depredador. Por suerte el gemido de Stiles se ahogó en su boca. Se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre Stiles, tomando ambos miembros en una mano mientras sus bocas comenzaban a explorarse la una a la otra. Ese era su primer beso de verdad, hasta entonces tan solo se habían besado para ayudar a Stiles con los dolores. También era el primer beso de verdad de Stiles, en general. Estaba algo inseguro y desde luego no tenía ninguna técnica, pero a Peter no parecía importarle, estaba dominando su boca, sometiéndolo y haciéndole sentir cosas que Stiles no creía posible con un beso. Ni siquiera estaba ya avergonzado de los constantes gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Cuando los afilados dientes atraparon su labio, Stiles levantó las caderas y se corrió sin previo aviso. Peter siguió frotando su erección hasta que su cuerpo dejó de contraerse y su miembro quedó flácido y demasiado sensible.

—Dios...—era más un suspiro que una palabra.

Su cuerpo estaba inerte, apenas podía sentir sus extremidades, el sueño estaba a punto de tragárselo. Peter seguía sobre él, masturbándose a un ritmo salvaje y Stiles tan solo podía observar con fascinación. Con un gruñido por parte del nunmyo, se corrió abundantemente sobre su vientre. Stiles tendría que recordar preguntarle en algún momento cómo se reproducía exactamente su especie porque las cosas no le cuadraban. Se olvidó de ello en cuanto Peter comenzó a mezclar la simiente de ambos extendiéndola sobre su piel.

—Eso es... asqueroso—le dijo entre risas.

—Llevas nuestras crías dentro de ti y estás cubierto en mi esperma. Comprenderás que esto me resulte atractivo—no parecía tener ninguna intención de disculparse.

—Sí, sí, ya lo pillo. Asegúrate de limpiarme antes de que se seque.

Sus párpados se negaban a seguir abiertos y estaba demasiado relajado como para siquiera molestarse en ir a lavarse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> ¿Me invitáis a un café en [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5371IG2) para apoyar mi trabajo?


	4. Chapter 4

La manada fue aún más fácil que Scott. Derek y Cora llegaban a simpatizar con Peter, habiendo sufrido la misma pérdida que él, y si el alfa lo aceptaba sus betas también lo hacían. Peter se convirtió en uno más de la manada, no separándose de Stiles salvo cuando iba al instituto. No tenía carnet de conducir (porque no tenía ninguna clase de documentación) así que no podía llevarlo ni traerlo, pero siempre estaba esperando en el aparcamiento junto al jeep cuando salía de clase. Stiles estaba seguro de que se pasaba el día dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela como un tipo siniestro. No iba a preguntárselo, la idea de que Peter estaba cerca le hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo.

Con el paso de los días y la nueva rutina establecida sin que apareciera (sorprendentemente) ninguna criatura que perturbara la calma, casi sentía que vivía una vida normal.

La ilusión se desvanecía cuando se miraba al espejo al salir de la ducha y veía la curva que ahora formaba su estómago, no demasiado grande y probablemente habitual para otros chicos, pero totalmente extraña para su cuerpo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados cada vez que la veía y no quería pensar demasiado en ello porque eso tan solo llevaba a ataques de pánico. No pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, cuando fue un día a ponerse los pantalones para ir a clase y el botón no le daba.

Cuando Peter escuchó desde la cocina sus latidos acelerándose, subió corriendo las escaleras y le rodeó con sus brazos nada más entrar en la habitación, diciéndole dulces palabras de consuelo sin tan siquiera esperar a ver qué estaba pasando. No fue hasta que su corazón se tranquilizó y volvió a respirar con normalidad que Peter se apartó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara, presionando juntas sus frentes.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó con voz suave.

—Voy a tener que dejar la escuela—respondió con voz rota, sus manos aferrándose a la camiseta de Peter.

—No, cariño, ¿por qué ibas a tener que hacer eso?

Stiles sollozó. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos y parpadeaba intentando contenerse. Una de sus manos fue a su vientre, cubierto por una de sus camisetas más holgadas. Además de eso, también se pondría una sudadera para cubrirse aún más a pesar de que acabara sudando por el calor.

—Si sigue creciendo... no puedo ocultarlo más. La ropa holgada solo funciona hasta cierto punto, se acabarán dando cuenta—sonaba desesperado y asustado y Peter odiaba ser la causa de ello. Besó su frente y su mejilla y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes, no van a crecer más. Ya apenas queda un mes, a partir de ahora tan solo se desarrollarán dentro del huevo con el tamaño que tienen ahora.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿No me estás mintiendo para que me sienta mejor?—le preguntó, su rostro enterrado en su hombro.

—Nunca te he mentido y nunca lo haré. Estarás bien, nadie se dará cuenta y volverás a la normalidad en un mes.

—Los pantalones no me valen—dijo en un tono que hasta para sus oídos sonó infantil.

Peter tan solo le besó en la mejilla y lo llevó hacia el armario.

—Puedes ponerte unos de chándal para hoy y, si quieres, luego podemos ir a comprarte unos nuevos.

—No tiene sentido si solo es para un mes.

Peter sonrió, Stiles siempre con su lado práctico y preocupado por el dinero. Eso le decía que ya estaba fuera de la zona de peligro de un ataque de pánico y también que cuidaría bien de su familia. Lo dejó vistiéndose y bajó a terminar el desayuno. Por suerte había tenido la conciencia suficiente para retirar la sartén del fuego antes de subir.

—¿Qué te molesta, hijo?—le preguntó Noah cuando bajó a la cocina mientras Stiles desayunaba junto a Peter, un plato ya preparado para el sheriff. Ya no estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero aún estaba molesto.

—Estoy gordo—respondió, llevándose con rabia un bocado de tortilla a la boca.

—No creo que estés gordo. Has puesto algo de carne en esos huesos, lo cual me alegra. Entre tu hiperactividad y el comer mal siempre has estado demasiado delgado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me refería a eso, me refería a la barriga con los huevos creciendo! ¿Crees que estoy engordando?—le preguntó con expresión estupefacta, apartándose de la mesa para poder examinar su propio cuerpo.

—Como he dicho, siempre has estado demasiado delgado, necesitabas un poco más de carne. Y, a pesar de las circunstancias, me alegra que alguien esté cuidando de ti. Sé que a mí no se me ha dado bien—Stiles intentó interrumpirle, su rostro ensombreciéndose y olvidándose del enfado, pero Noah continuó—, has cuidado más tú de mí que yo de ti y ese no es tu trabajo. Agradezco que ahora haya alguien que cuide de ti. Dejando de lado el embarazo, jamás te habías visto tan sano antes.

Stiles no sabía qué responder a eso. No quería que su padre se sintiera mal por no cuidar de él, incluso si ambos sabían que, trágicamente, era cierto. Por otro lado, esos habían sido todo elogios dirigidos a Peter, lo cual apreciaba. No sabía hacia dónde llevaba lo que había entre ellos, pero fuera lo que fuera le gustaría tener la aprobación de su padre. Finalmente asintió con una sonrisa, presionando su rodilla contra la de Peter bajo la mesa.

  
  


  
  


Un par de semanas después, con Stiles contando ya los días para que aquello terminara (de acuerdo, no era tan malo, aparte de dejar el equipo de lacrosse seguía haciendo su vida normal y tenía aún menos estrés del habitual gracias a los cuidados del nunmyo y a la maravillosa ausencia de amenazas sobrenaturales; pero aun así quería recuperar su cuerpo normal, no tener que ocultar su pequeña barriga, no tener que ser responsable de llevar dos vidas dentro de él, ya bastante difícil era cargar con la suya propia), recibió un mensaje de Derek llamando a una reunión de la manada.

Stiles suspiró. Llevaban un tiempo sin estas reuniones, se habían juntado para algunas comidas y noches de película como era habitual, pero esta clase de mensaje implicaba que había alguna amenaza acechando. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en paz para ser normal.

Llegaron al loft y con breves saludos a los que ya estaban allí se sentaron en el sofá a esperar al resto. Peter rodeaba su cintura con un brazo mientras apoyaba la otra mano sobre su vientre de una forma tanto protectora como posesiva. No es que desconfiara de la manada, era tan solo instinto y resultaba más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba la fecha. (A Stiles no debería resultarle tan atractivo).

Cuando el resto de la manada llegó y todos estuvieron sentados, Derek se levantó y se plantó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

—Ayer Cora y yo encontramos el cuerpo enterrado de una aracne en la reserva. La habían matado recientemente.

—¿Qué es una aracne?—preguntó Isaac.

Stiles suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una mujer araña, y no la de los cómics. Por lo que he visto en los bestiarios, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo es como una araña gigantesca mientras que la mitad superior es _casi_ humana. Su historia tiene su origen en la mitología grecorromana. ¿No conoces el cuadro de _Las hilanderas_?

—No—respondió secamente encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se lamentaba de haber preguntado.

—Lo buscas en la Wikipedia, no estamos aquí para eso—replicó Derek antes de que Stiles comenzara a divagar.

—¿Cómo ha acabado una aracne enterrada en la reserva?—preguntó Erica.

—Mis disculpas—intervino Peter y todos le miraron porque raramente hablaba (con ellos), su atención solía estar exclusivamente en Stiles—, creía haber ocultado bien el cuerpo.

—¿Tú la mataste?—preguntó Derek frunciendo el ceño, quizás en confusión o enfado, no estaba claro.

—Así es, era una amenaza así que la eliminé—respondió tranquilamente, acariciando el vientre de Stiles.

—Espera—habló Stiles antes de que los demás comenzaran a discutir—. ¿Es posible que no hayamos tenido ningún ataque de ninguna criatura desde que estoy embarazado porque tú te has encargado de todas?

¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! ¡No tenía ningún sentido que Beacon Hills estuviera tan tranquilo!

—Por supuesto. No puedo permitir que haya ningún peligro cerca de ti. Aparte de la aracne, lo demás no eran gran cosa, pero no voy a correr riesgos poniendo en peligro tu vida o la de nuestras crías.

Stiles le miraba con la boca abierta. No estaba seguro de qué opinar al respecto. Por un lado, quería quejarse y hacerle entender que podía cuidarse solo. Por otro lado, el calor que sentía en su pecho ante la idea de que alguien hubiera llegado tan lejos para protegerle a él y a sus crías era innegable. (¿Y cuándo había comenzado a pensar en ellas como suyas?).

Al final, no tuvo tiempo para responder. Scott se levantó del suelo y se encaró con Peter.

—Nosotros no hacemos eso, no nos encargamos de las amenazas de ese modo—le dijo con los puños apretados y los ojos brillando.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga?—respondió Peter tranquilamente, sin reaccionar a su postura amenazante.

El resto de los betas no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Ya que su alfa no intervenía ni en un sentido ni en otro ellos permanecían en silencio observando. El que siempre insistía en no matar era Scott, los demás lo aceptaba por sentimiento de culpa, muchas veces a regañadientes, así que no se iban a dar prisa en ponerse de su lado.

—Primero hablamos con ellos e intentamos que se marchen por voluntad propia. Evitamos la lucha siempre que es posible, mucho menos matarlos. No somos asesinos.

—Hablar, con una aracne. Una idea maravillosa. Y si quieres me rocío yo mismo con su ácido para que le sea más fácil comerme—le dijo con un tono molesto que desbordaba sarcasmo—. Siento que esto te moleste, Scott. Tu idea de echarlos por las buenas y dejar que vayan a matar humanos inocentes a otras ciudades es fantástica, pero teniendo a mi pareja embarazada no voy a correr riesgos.

—¿Tu pareja?—preguntó Stiles, esa palabra lo único que se había grabado en su mente de todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Mi pareja?—repitió Peter, con una expresión por primera vez desprevenida.

—Eso es lo que has dicho.

—Um... Sí.

—¡Stiles!—exclamó Scott, aún más enfadado porque le estuvieran ignorando de repente.

—Oh, por dios, Scott. Llevamos meses sin ninguna muerte causada por monstruos, deberías estar agradecido—respondió, gesticulando con la mano para que los dejara en paz y regresó su atención a Peter—. ¿Entonces? ¿Pareja?

—Creo que deberíamos ir a casa y hablar de esto—respondió, levantándose del sofá.

—¿Qué hay de los otros cuerpos? ¿Dónde están enterrados?—preguntó Derek, claramente indiferente a las quejas que le estaba profiriendo su beta para que hiciera algo.

—De los que quedó algo, están enterrados por la reserva, lejos de los caminos. No te preocupes, si no los habéis encontrado hasta ahora no lo haréis ya. El cuerpo de la aracne como viste era muy grande, no tuve tiempo para cavar un hoyo más profundo. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Derek asintió y Peter y Stiles salieron del loft mientras Scott seguía quejándose. No podía preocuparles menos, tenían algo más importante en mente.

—¿Cuándo te encargas de esas criaturas? Te pasas todo el día conmigo—le preguntó en el jeep de camino a casa porque una vez que llegaran había otro tema del que hablar.

—Mientras estás en clase y, si no hay otra opción, mientras estás durmiendo, pero solo si está tu padre en casa, prefiero no dejarte solo por la noche.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

  
  


  
  


—Así que... pareja—comenzó Stiles en cuanto entraron por la puerta.

Peter suspiró y lo acompañó hasta el sofá del salón.

—No debería sorprenderte tanto. Eres el padre de mis hijos y, aunque sucediera de aquel modo, no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberte escogido. Estoy deseando que se parezcan a ti—le dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro que tan solo había visto dirigida a él.

—E-espera, ¿qué se parezcan a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó confuso.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no se van a parecer a ti? Aunque tengan la piel violeta pueden tener tus rasgos y siempre pueden nacer más humanos que nunmyos.

—Pero... Peter, creía que yo solo los estaba, um, incubando—ambos torcieron el gesto ante esa palabra.

—Stiles, se necesitan dos personas para tener un hijo, incluso en mi especie. La mitad del ADN que tengan esos niños será tuyo.

Definitivamente tenía que haberle preguntado cómo se reproducía su especie cuando se le pasó por la cabeza. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, era difícil respirar. No estaba tan solo sirviendo de incubadora, esos niños iban a ser suyos también. Iba a ser padre a los diecisiete años. Padre de unos niños no humanos que tal vez nunca pudieran salir de un lago, eso si Peter no decidía llevárselos a su mundo. No podía hacerle eso, no podía llevárselos, Peter no le haría eso, pero este no era su mundo-

—Stiles, Stiles, escúchame, respira. Respira conmigo, vamos—le dijo con voz controlada pero exigente mientras intentaba que controlara su respiración antes de desmayarse.

Le guio a través de las respiraciones, colocando una de sus manos sobre su propio pecho, hasta que Stiles se tranquilizó lo suficiente. Debió de haber imaginado que sufriría un ataque de pánico con algo así, había bajado la guardia porque había estado perfectamente bien desde el incidente de los pantalones.

—Lo siento, cariño, debí haber hablado de esto antes, pero asumí que lo sabías—le dijo acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos mientras el chico se apoyaba contra su pecho, el rostro oculto en su cuello—. No tienes que ser mi pareja si no quieres y-

—¿Te marcharás? ¿Te los llevarás a tu mundo?—le preguntó con voz temblorosa. No podía creer cuánto dolía su pecho ante esa idea.

Peter tomó su rostro entre las manos y le miró serio pero con ternura en sus ojos.

—No me queda nada en mi mundo, Stiles, y no es un lugar en el que querría que vivieran nuestros hijos. Además, jamás los separaría de ti si... si quieres formar parte de su vida, a lo que tampoco voy a forzarte. Sé que esto no es algo que tú hayas decidido y no estás obligado a nada.

Stiles bajó la mirada, demasiados sentimientos en esos ojos como para intentar asimilarlos en esos momentos. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo el bulto que eran sus crías. No lo comprendía, no entendía cómo podía no tener dudas, cómo podía ser tan simple.

—Los quiero. Ya los quiero, son míos. Incluso... incluso si no fueran realmente míos, los querría como si lo fueran. No tiene sentido, ¿cómo puedo sentirme así si solo han pasado un par de meses?

Peter lo abrazó, una mano en su vientre y el rostro enterrado en su cuello, una irremediable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es lo que sucede cuando eres padre, los quieres cuando apenas son una idea.

  
  


  
  


Aún tenían que hablar de cómo funcionaría aquello una vez que las crías nacieran, pero antes que nada quería hablarlo con su padre. Por eso, al día siguiente se sentó con el sheriff en el salón mientras Peter hacía la comida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó de inmediato preocupado. No le extrañaba, siempre que se ponían a hablar de ese modo era por alguna mala o sobrenatural noticia.

—Sí, sí, está todo bien, solo quería... quería hablar sobre lo que pasará cuando nazcan los bebés—le dijo y la expresión de Noah se tornó de inmediato en «te conozco y me temo lo que me vas a decir». Stiles respiró hondo y decidió ir al grano—. Quiero quedármelos, son mis hijos. Literalmente, quiero decir. Tienen mi ADN. Resulta que no soy solo, um... como un vientre de alquiler sino que realmente soy su padre así que, bueno, aunque no fuera así...

Eso definitivamente no era ir al grano, pero no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a la cara a su padre por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse.

—Y me supongo que también querrás tener una relación con Peter, si es que no la tienes ya.

Stiles levantó la cabeza sorprendido ante esto.

—Ah- Eso...

—Vamos, hijo, que tu padre no es tonto. He visto cómo te mira y cómo le miras tú. Y todo lo que hace no lo hace solo por los bebés—suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas—. Tengo que admitir que no me agrada que tenga el doble de tu edad, por lo menos. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuántos años tiene, pero desde luego que es mayor. Pero al menos sé que sabe cuidar de ti y siempre puedo buscar la manera de matarlo si te hace daño, seguro que habrá alguna—dijo con un tono casi ligero, pero hablaba totalmente en serio.

Stiles le miró con la boca abierta por un momento, boqueando como un pez.

—Uh... Y sobre...—indicó con la mano hacia su vientre.

—Son tus hijos, es tu decisión y no esperaba otra de ti que la que has tomado. Eso sí, no vas a dejar el instituto e irás a la universidad. Veremos cómo lo arreglamos, pero no vas a dejar tus estudios.

—Papá...—sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos y cuando su padre abrió los brazos para él no pudo más que dejarse caer sobre ellos. Se sentía como un niño pequeño en ese momento, como si tuviera de nuevo diez años (incluso si este padre era diez veces mejor que aquel) y no podía creer que ahora iba a tener hijos él mismo aun cuando todavía no se sentía un adulto. Pero Peter estaba ahí y eso conseguía que no diera tanto miedo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Despertó una noche con un intenso dolor en su vientre y solo pudo gritar.

Peter estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo, con una mano en su hombro y la otra en su barriga.

—Stiles, respira, tranquilo—le dijo, no tan tranquilo como solía estar, lo que preocupó de inmediato a Stiles.

—Creo que les pasa algo a los bebés, Peter—se agarró con fuerza a su brazo, un intenso terror inundando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Noah, entrando en la habitación en pijama.

Peter miró al sheriff con expresión perdida y Stiles nunca imaginó que se alegraría tanto de que su padre no hiciera el turno de noche.

—Papá, duele. Los bebés...—ni siquiera quería imaginar qué les podía estar pasando, no quería perderlos por nada del mundo.

—Ya es tiempo, ¿no? Para que nazcan—dijo Noah, sentándose junto a su hijo al otro lado de la cama.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con expresiones en blanco por un momento hasta que Stiles volvió a gritar de dolor.

—Voy a llamar a Deaton—Peter se levantó reaccionando por fin.

—Llamaré a Melissa, quiero que esté ahí también—pero cuando fue a levantarse, Stiles le agarró del brazo, mirándole con ojos llorosos.

—Papá...

—Tranquilo, hijo. Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes, y tus pequeños también estarán bien—acarició sus cabellos tomándole la mano como cuando era pequeño y estaba enfermo.

Stiles sin sintió apaciguado por un momento hasta que otra punzada de dolor lo sacudió.

—Dios, y las mujeres pasan por esto voluntariamente. Habría que ponerles un monumento—gimió, retorciéndose y abrazando su vientre.

Noah no pudo evitar sonreír y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Vamos, te llevaré en el coche patrulla.

—¡No! No, no, no—Stiles negó vehemente y Peter se arrodilló al instante a su lado—. No quiero tener a mis hijos en la clínica. Quiero que estén en casa, por favor.

—Estoy de acuerdo—respondió Peter, mirando a Noah como buscando su permiso.

—De acuerdo, avisaré a Melissa. Dile a Deaton que venga.

Veinte interminables minutos después (que Stiles juraría que eran una eternidad), en los que Peter no se separó ni un segundo de su lado, llegó Melissa con Scott y prácticamente detrás de ellos Deaton.

—Bueno, Stiles, ha llegado el momento. ¿Estás listo?—le preguntó Deaton.

—Tan preparado como puedo estarlo—respondió con un quejido.

—Bien, desnúdate de cintura para abajo. Voy a comprobar si hay dilatación y seguiremos desde ahí.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron y tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero para no lanzarse al cuello del veterinario por la simple insinuación de que iba a tocar a su pareja.

—Ugh... ¿No puede hacer eso Peter? Quiero decir, no que lo haya hecho antes—porque no habían llegado hasta ahí (todavía)—, pero realmente preferiría que mis partes íntimas siguieran siendo tan íntimas como fuera posible.

Deaton estudió las expresiones de ambos y suspiró. No sabía para qué lo habían llamado.

—Está bien, esperaré fuera. Si hay dilatación, comprueba cuánta—le dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

—Scott, tú también, sal—le dijo a su amigo, cuya expresión pasaba de preocupada a enfadada y molesta cuando miraba a Peter. Scott le miró sorprendido y a punto de replicar—. No voy a discutir, largo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya también?—le preguntó Noah, sentado a su lado.

—No, no, quédate, por favor—le pidió, apretando su mano.

—Tranquilo, no me voy a mover de aquí—respondió, limpiando su rostro sudado con una toalla húmeda fría que había subido Melissa.

Cuando solo estuvieron los tres en la habitación, Peter le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, cubriéndolo con una fina sábana para que no se sintiera tan expuesto. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo examinó con cuidado. Cuando comprobó que había ya cuatro dedos de dilatación suspiró aliviado, había tenido miedo de que su cuerpo no reaccionara bien.

—Ya puedo ver el primer huevo—le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando reconfortante su muslo—. Estás casi listo, cariño.

—Oh, gracias a- ¡¡Nhaah!!—gritó cuando una contracción especialmente fuerte lo sacudió.

—Voy a avisar a Deaton.

—¡No, no!—lo detuvo Stiles antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar de la cama—. Solo... solo ayúdame—intentó incorporarse, torciendo el gesto por el dolor.

—Qué necesitas, dime—no podía negar que le alegraba no tener a un desconocido cerca de su pareja en este momento. No tenía ningún problema con el sheriff, pero cualquier otro agitaba sus instintos protectores.

—De rodillas. Creo... más fácil.

Con la ayuda de su padre y de Peter consiguió ponerse de rodillas con los brazos apoyados sobre el cabecero de la cama. Esa posición se sentía más natural, era lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo. Necesitaba la ayuda de la gravedad para esto.

—Está a punto. Noah, necesito un balde lleno de agua templada para los huevos—le dijo Peter mientras acariciaba la espalda y el vientre de su pareja arrodillado tras él.

—Voy a por él.

Noah salió a toda prisa de la habitación, pero Stiles ya apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en los bebés que estaban a punto de salir de él. La voz dulce y las cuidadosas manos de su pareja eran lo único que conseguían relajarlo, que mantenían a raya cualquier ataque de pánico. Sabía que no estaba solo, que tanto él como sus bebés estarían cuidados. No tenía miedo.

Minutos después Noah regresó con el balde de agua, cerrando la puerta tras dejarlo, y se colocó de nuevo junto a su hijo, limpiando el sudor de su rostro y su cuello.

—Stiles, estás listo. Durante la próxima contracción quiero que empujes, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles respondió con un quejido, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos sobre el cabecero.

—Vamos, hijo, puedes hacerlo. Ya falta poco—le animó su padre, acariciando su espalda.

Con la siguiente punzada de dolor Stiles contuvo un grito y en su lugar empujó.

—Eso es, eso es, eso es, vamos... Oh...—una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Peter cuando el primer huevo cayó suavemente sobre sus manos.

Stiles suspiró, un intenso alivio inundando su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir débil como si le hubieran drenado la energía. Sus piernas temblaron y no pudo mantenerse erguido más tiempo. Noah lo ayudó a tumbarse mientras Peter colocaba el huevo en el balde junto a la cama. Stiles se asomó al borde de la cama y sonrió. Extendió el brazo y acarició con la punta de los dedos la suave superficie del huevo, de un color blanco verdoso con líneas algo más azuladas formando ondas sobre la superficie.

—¿Cuándo se abrirá?—preguntó con voz ronca de gritar, su expresión laxa como si ni siquiera tuviera energía para mover los músculos.

—En unos minutos, tiene que bajar un poco la temperatura primero—había una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía describirse de otro modo que felicidad.

—El otro...

—Dale tiempo, descansa.

Lo cubrieron con una sábana, le dieron un vaso de agua que bebió muy lentamente y le quitaron la camiseta, que ahora estaba empapada de sudor, limpiándolo antes de ponerle otra.

—Dame un beso—le pidió Stiles necesitado sin preocuparse en ese momento siquiera por su padre.

—No puedo darte analgésico ahora, si eso es lo que estás pidiendo—le dijo y Stiles le puso morros con expresión suplicante—. No, cariño, tienes que ser capaz de sentir las contracciones cuando lleguen.

Le dio un beso casto para calmarlo y agradeció que Noah no dijera nada al respecto. El sheriff ya sabía que su hijo tenía intención de estar con él, pero Stiles seguía siendo menor según las leyes y temía que eso pudiera ser un problema. Sin embargo, Noah lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando las contracciones regresaron, volvieron a ponerse en posición. Esta vez fue más rápido, incluso menos doloroso o quizás Stiles ya estaba tan exhausto que no podía ni sentir el dolor. Tan solo quería terminar aquello, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Cuando finalmente el huevo salió de su interior, su padre tuvo que sostenerlo y tumbarlo despacio sobre la cama.

—Despiértame cuando...—señaló vagamente con una mano antes de quedarse dormido o tal vez perder el conocimiento, pero Peter lo entendió.

Colocó el huevo en el balde junto al otro y se dedicó a limpiar a su pareja. Noah insistió en llamar a Melissa para que le hiciera una revisión y Stiles ni siquiera movió un músculo mientras lo atendía. Cuando terminó, los dejó de nuevo solos en la habitación, esperando con Scott en el salón mientras Deaton se marchaba bajo petición de Peter (no iba a permitir que un desconocido, sin importar cuánto confiara en él Scott –no tanto Stiles–, se acercara a sus hijos recién nacidos).

Cuando escuchó un crujido, despertó con delicadeza a Stiles. Este apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos, emitiendo un quejido para que lo dejara en paz.

—Ya van a salir—le dijo y Stiles se despertó como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua encima.

Peter apagó la lámpara del techo y dejó tan solo la de la mesilla para que la luz no molestara a las crías. Subió el balde sobre la cama y los tres observaron mientras los huevos se agitaban, pequeñas grietas abriéndose a lo largo de la cáscara blanda.

El primero de ellos se abrió y Stiles emitió un gemido de emoción, que fue seguido por un agudo gemido por parte de la cría. Las branquias en su cuello se abrieron respirando y sus ojos castaños casi dorados observaron a través del agua que lo cubría. Su aspecto no era tan diferente al de un bebé humano salvo por la cola de pez que era la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y los rasgos de nunmyo que compartía con Peter. Su pelo, escaso, era negro; su piel, lavanda extremadamente pálida; sus dedos regordetes estaban unidos por membranas, faltos de garras, y tenía pequeños dientes triangulares.

—Puedo... ¿Puede salir del agua?—preguntó Stiles, tragando saliva mientras secaba las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, y tenemos que comprobar cómo están sus pulmones.

Peter lo tomó con cuidado con ambas manos, una bajo sus caderas y la otra bajo su cabeza, y lo sacó lentamente del agua. Los tres adultos contuvieron el aliento por un momento mientras las branquias se abrían y cerraban en el aire hasta que finalmente se echó a llorar con una potente voz, su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose con los pulmones llenándose de aire, y suspiraron aliviados. Stiles se incorporó contra el cabecero y Peter colocó al pequeño en sus brazos. El bebé dejó de llorar prácticamente al momento, sus fosas nasales abriéndose olfateando a su alrededor. Emitió un suspiro contento y se quedó tranquilo con los ojos entrecerrados. Stiles lo observó con una mirada llena de amor. Ya lo adoraba antes incluso de que naciera, pero ahora no tenía remedio. Peter tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, enamorado de la imagen de su pareja con su bebé, y se alegró de ver que Noah no andaba lejos, una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El segundo huevo comenzó a abrirse y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Tan pronto como vio a través de una de las grietas, Peter sacó el huevo del agua.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Stiles asustado.

—Está bien, tranquilo.

Colocó el huevo sobre el regazo de Stiles y siguieron observando hasta que se abrió del todo.

—No tiene branquias—murmuró Stiles, incluso si eso no era lo único diferente ni lo más llamativo. Miró a Peter preocupado, pero este sonreía.

Tenía cola igual que su hermano, sus ojos eran azules como los de Peter y el pelo verdoso, pero sus dedos no tenían membranas y su piel, lavanda en toda la cola, tenía zonas blancas (humanas) a lo largo del resto de su cuerpo, en su torso, sus brazos e incluso la mitad izquierda de su rostro. No era un contraste llamativo porque ambos tonos eran muy pálidos, pero suficiente para ser notable. Tampoco tenía dientes, a diferencia de su hermano.

Peter le dio un pequeño azote y el bebé comenzó a llorar con saludable fuerza.

—No es ningún problema, simplemente es más humano que nunmyo—les dijo Peter, colocando al bebé sobre el otro brazo de Stiles.

Eran pequeños, algo más pequeños que los bebés humanos de nueve meses, pero parecían estar perfectamente sanos. Los tres no podían más que observarlos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Son niños o niñas?—preguntó Stiles sin realmente importarle demasiado.

Peter examinó los orificios de ambos, los pequeños agitándose un poco en los brazos de Stiles.

—Es una niña—dijo, acariciando la cabeza de la mayor antes de girarse hacia el otro—, y un niño.

—La parejita. Me gusta eso, aunque cualquier otra cosa también me habría gustado—respondió Stiles, inclinándose para darle un beso a cada uno.

–¿Cuándo tendrán sus piernas?—preguntó Noah, acariciando al más cercano a él.

—Dependerá de ellos, entre tres y cinco meses generalmente. A veces tardan más si no tienen estímulo, necesidad, pero no será el caso.

—Oh. ¿Y la comida?—preguntó Stiles, levantando la mirada de ellos por primera vez.

—Hm... Ella seguramente podrá comer lo que cualquier nunmyo ya, tiene los dientes así que le prepararé algo de pescado. Él... creo que deberíamos probar con algún preparado alimenticio para bebés humanos.

—Voy a avisar a Melissa, ella podrá ayudarnos con eso.

Noah se levantó y dejó a la pareja en la cama, mirando embobados a sus criaturas. Bajó las escaleras y en el salón le esperaban Melissa y Scott.

—¿Cómo están?—preguntó Melissa con evidentes ganas de ir a verlos.

—Ambos parecen haber nacido sanos, son un niño y una niña. Uno de ellos, la niña, parece casi totalmente nunmyo aunque tiene los ojos de Stiles. El niño parece casi humano. Tiene cola, pero no tiene branquias y su piel tiene manchas de uno y otro. Es adorable, la verdad, como un muñeco—Melissa sonrió viendo el cariño que desbordaba su rostro y su voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz—. Estábamos pensando en qué darles de comer. Peter cree que la niña podrá comer como los nunmyos, ya tiene dientes, pero el niño aún no. Pensábamos que tal vez leche para bebés o algo así.

—Iré a comprar fórmula para bebés y tal vez algún potito por si acaso. ¿Necesitan algo más?

—Si la niña sale a Stiles, creo que lo mejor sería conseguirle un mordedor, esos dientes ya dan miedo—lo dijo riendo, riendo de verdad, relajado, y eso pareció quitarle varios años de encima.

—Pero va a llevárselos, ¿no? Va a marcharse a su mundo—dijo Scott acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

El rostro de Noah decayó, mirando al chico con expresión seria.

—Ninguno de los tres va a marcharse. Los pequeños son hijos de Stiles y Stiles es feliz con Peter a su lado. No hay ninguna razón para que se marche.

—¡Pero es un asesino! ¡Ha matado a las criaturas que han estado viniendo a la ciudad!—prácticamente gritó con expresión decidida y agresiva, sus ojos brillando sin control.

—Lo sé, me lo han contado—respondió, sin dejarse intimidar lo más mínimo por el chico—. Y no puedo estar enfadado con Peter porque evitara que esas criaturas comenzaran a matar humanos en la ciudad, protegiendo a mi hijo y mis nietos. Ya hemos tenido suficientes muertes sin sentido aquí.

—Pero-

—Scott, creo que deberías irte a casa—le dijo su madre justo antes de que Noah lo hiciera.

Scott miró herido a su madre, pero ante la expresión firme de esta agachó la cabeza y salió de la casa.

—Lo siento, Noah—le dijo Melissa.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo que sospeche de Peter, pero no había visto tan feliz y sano a Stiles desde... bueno, desde que su madre estaba aquí. No le voy a quitar esa felicidad ni voy a permitir que nadie se la quite.

—Lo entiendo—Melissa sonrió y acarició su brazo reconfortante.

Stiles estaba felizmente ignorante de la reacción de su mejor amigo, pero Peter lo había oído todo y no podía alegrarse más de la respuesta de Noah. Sabía lo importante que era para Stiles el apoyo de su padre y no habría querido luchar contra su rechazo.

  
  


  
  


Stiles se quedó dormido por puro agotamiento, pero tan pronto como despertó no se separó ni un instante de los pequeños. Pasaron la mañana en la bañera, la niña nadando de un extremo a otro y el pequeño flotando con la mano de Stiles o de Peter siempre bajo su cabeza para evitar que tragara agua. Hasta que Noah (que se había tomado su primer día libre en el trabajo desde hacía años) llegó con una piscina hinchable para niños. La colocaron en el salón, apartando todos los muebles, y los tres se sentaron a su alrededor mientras los pequeños nadaban. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el niño flotaba perfectamente, dejaron que nadara solo, aunque la mano de uno de ellos siempre estaba cerca por si acaso.

—¿Ya habéis pensado en nombres?—preguntó Noah, sentado en su sillón mientras observaba a sus nietos.

—Um... No, ¿tenías algo pensado?—le preguntó Stiles a Peter.

—No soy bueno con los nombres humanos, escogí el mío por ser uno de los más comunes para evitar equivocarme—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. No sabría decir cuál es un nombre normal o apropiado.

Stiles resopló una risa.

—Mientras sea pronunciable y no como el mío—Peter le miró confuso—. Stiles no es mi nombre real, es un apodo. Mi nombre es...—gruñó, presionando los labios juntos, siempre odiando decir su nombre real a cualquiera—, Mieczysław. Es un nombre polaco, viene del abuelo de mi madre.

—Mieczysław, me gusta cómo suena.

Los Stilinski le miraron con la boca abierta. Lo había pronunciado perfectamente, ni siquiera Noah había sido capaz de hacerlo a la primera (ni tras horas de práctica), muchos menos Stiles cuando era pequeño.

—Bueno, no se va a llamar así, desde luego, ni tú vas a volver a pronunciar ese nombre jamás—le dijo Stiles mientras intentaba reprimir el rubor que se extendía por su rostro. Por algún motivo, escuchar su nombre en labios de Peter le había hecho sentir un hormigueo extraño.

Peter sonrió y Stiles supo que no iba a hacerle caso.

—En fin, aún tenéis tiempo para pensar los nombres. No es que podamos registrarlos oficialmente de todos modos. Tendremos que pensar cómo arreglamos eso—dijo pensativo el sheriff—. ¿Podrán hacerse pasar por humanos como tú?

—No por sí mismos por ahora, pero yo puedo hacerlo por ellos. Aunque habrá que esperar a que sean capaces de adquirir piernas, la magia no servirá mientras tengan la cola.

—Tendremos tiempo para hacer papeles falsos y lo que haga falta, no es tan difícil—y quizás no debería haber dicho eso delante de su padre. Levantó la mirada y sonrió inocentemente (o eso intentó, fallando estrepitosamente) a Noah, que le fruncía el ceño—. Lo que sí me gustaría hacer es invitar a la manada para que los conozcan. Um, si te parece bien.

—Por supuesto, lo que decidas me parece bien—respondió Peter, extendiendo una mano para acariciar dulcemente su rostro.

—Por lo que he leído, es tradición en las manadas presentar a los nuevos miembros al alfa y que la manada pueda marcarlos con su olor, creo que eso es importante para ellos. Sé que tú no eres técnicamente parte de la manada, pero me gustaría que lo fueras y que también lo fueran ellos. Bueno, en realidad ya lo son aunque solo sea por asociación como mi padre, pero siendo nunmyos una manada les ofrece protección y también una familia más grande y personas ante las que no tienen que ocultar lo que son.

Peter detuvo sus divagaciones con un ligero beso y le sonrió.

—Stiles, me parece bien. Y si quieres que forme parte de la manada y Derek me acepta, también me parecerá bien. Mientras pueda estar contigo haré lo que sea y si eso además significa protección y felicidad para nuestros hijos no hay razón para negarme.

Stiles sonrió y se apoyó contra su hombro, cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña cuando asomó la cabeza frente a ellos.

  
  


  
  


Llamaron a la manada y los invitaron a visitarlos al día siguiente (porque Stiles todavía estaba cansado y, aunque no tenía dolores, aún sentía su cuerpo extraño).

Peter preparó comidas para la pequeña, primero pescado triturado y, cuando vio tras la primera comida que no le sentaba mal, platos con pequeños trozos de pescado y también algunos potitos. Stiles le dio un biberón de leche para bebés al pequeño y cuando eso no pareció dejarlo satisfecho, le dieron también potitos y pescado triturado. No tenía dientes, pero al parecer podía alimentarse como su hermana. Le resultaba algo extraño darle esa comida a un recién nacido, pero era lo habitual para los nunmyos. Desde luego tampoco parecían recién nacidos por la forma en que se movían en el agua.

Para que los pequeños durmieran prepararon un amplio balde en el que colocaron unas toallas para hacer de colchón y lo llenaron con una pequeña capa de agua. Ambos tenían que permanecer húmedos y de hecho habrían llenado otro balde hasta arriba para la niña ya que podía dormir sumergida, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos hermanos quería dormir separado del otro. Colocaron el cubo junto a la cama y Stiles durmió al borde del colchón con un brazo colgando mientras Peter dormía tras él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, su mano sobre su vientre incluso si ahora estaba vacío y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas habían terminado el desayuno, la manada llegó (antes de la hora a la que habían quedado, lo cual era extraño porque la mayoría de ellos siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones). Peter esperó en el salón con los pequeños en la piscina mientras Stiles abría la puerta. Los betas pasaron a su lado, rozando una mano por su hombro o su brazo en el gesto peor disimulado para marcarlo con su olor, pero sin apenas prestarle atención. Lydia también fue tras ellos después de darle un abrazo y Derek fue el único que esperó a hablar con él.

—¿Scott no va a venir?—le preguntó Stiles, siendo su amigo el único que faltaba del grupo.

—Le dije que no viniera hasta que enfriara la cabeza—respondió el alfa.

Stiles asintió. Sabía por qué Scott no estaba a favor de esto, pero si a su mejor amigo no le importaba que fuera feliz, ni siquiera molestándose en hablar con él, no podía preocuparse menos por su opinión. Entonces, se quedó atónito cuando Derek llevó la mano a su nuca y la apretó con suavidad. Ese era el gesto más íntimo que el alfa había tenido jamás con él.

Antes de darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Derek pasó a su lado hacia el salón. El agudo grito de deleite de Erica lo despertó y entró al salón junto al resto, sentándose al lado de su pareja frente a la piscina.

—¿Ya tienen nombre?—preguntó Erica de inmediato.

Stiles asintió. Después de hablar todo el día de ayer, esa misma mañana habían llegado a una decisión (o más bien Stiles se había decidido, a Peter cualquiera le parecía bien).

—Él—dijo, indicando al bebé que la beta tenía en brazos—, Ian Genim Stilinski y ella, Johanna Claudia Stilinski.

Lydia le miró con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, siendo la única que sabía que Claudia era el nombre de su madre. Stiles correspondió con otra sonrisa. Eso era lo único sobre lo que no había tenido ninguna duda.

—Derek—le llamó Peter—, me gustaría pedirte si es posible que me una a la manada.

Stiles le miró sorprendido porque de eso aún no habían hablado. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se apoyó contra él, ocultando una sonrisa contra su hombro.

—Por supuesto. Tanto tú como vuestros hijos sois ya parte de la manada, no tengas duda de ello.

Stiles se abrazó con fuerza a su pareja y besó su mejilla, una gran sonrisa que no podía reprimir tirando de sus labios. Sabía que los lobos podían oler la felicidad desbordando de él y Stiles no necesitaba poder olerlos para saber que se alegraban por él.

Jo se asomó al borde de la piscina frente a ellos, emitiendo un sonido que definitivamente no era humano, pero que Stiles ya reconocía. La cogió en brazos, sin importarle que su camiseta se empapara, y le entregó de inmediato su mordedor. Esos dientes eran terribles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: El porqué de los nombres de los niños: he querido hacer un homenaje al fandom y así han salido estos nombres. Ian es el nombre del actor que interpreta a Peter, pero además es un derivado de John, al igual que Johanna. John es el nombre que más se suele utilizar para el sheriff en los fanfics antes de conocerse su nombre real. Ambos nombres (Ian y Johanna) son de origen hebreo, como el nombre real del sheriff, Noah (en muchas historias se considera que la familia Stilinski es judía, cosa que no sería de extrañar con el origen polaco de la madre). Claudia es el nombre de la madre de Stiles y Genim es uno de los nombres más utilizados como nombre real de Stiles antes de que se conociera el auténtico, al igual que con Noah.


End file.
